Gombak Blitz FC
This club was formed on 20th October 2007 as Singapore Armed Forces. Currently serving their 15th season (Season 23) after starting out on Season 8. Singapore Armed Forces now known as Gombak Blitz FC as of season 18. On season 22, Gombak Blitz FC retained their status in S-League after beating Dolcan Zebka SSA in the relegation play-off. 'In The Beginning' The was formed on 27 October 2007. And it was already in mid-season. Their manager couldn't do much do help them to do better. The team manage to finish 9th (out of 18) in the table, the media considered SAFFC as the mid-table team. 'Second Season onwards' 'Season 9 to Season 17' Season 9 was considered good enough for the team but the fans wasn't too happy for being in 6th position after season 9 has ended, the team manager had to change some players just to ensure they do better in Season 10. Season 10 was considerably one of the best season ever, they had 17 wins, 8 draws and 9 losses. Dzulkifli Naim Ahmad won the player of the year with an average of 6.95. Altificio Vaz was the top scorer in Season 10. The fans was over the moon and popping the champagne for the whole night. The team has yet to find some success as a champions but they have tasted some good actions for this season. Altificio Vaz announced that he was happy to be the club top scorer since he joined the Warriors a season ago. Vaz also announced that season 11 will be his last season as the Warriors Striker. As season 11 starts, team Warriors had changed their home and away jersey to make it more memorable for the fans of the Warriors. With the Tax implanted in the fortcoming season, rumour shows team Warriors may have to sell of some of its' own players to save the wage bill. This is a false report, as confirmed by the team manager. At the end of season 11, team warriors are unable to build on their last season's performance by ending up in 7th position. And team Warriors saw their most prolific striker, Altificio Vaz, 34, retires at the end of season 11. West stand were named after him while his jersey number 10 were partially retired until the team warriors found someone who will be the club legend. The season 12 gets underway as SAFFC lost to their first game to R.10, 2-0. The game against WorldPool (31st league match), team Warriors had saw one of their first youth to be featured in a game. He is Satria Noh, whom had made 4 great save in that match alone. And he was rated 7 by the match commentator. Team warriors ended their season (12th) on 8th in the league table. Season 13 was a moderate success for the Warriors as They manage to finished 9th on the league table. Season 14 was yet another moderate success for the Warriors as they ended their season in 9th position but with few more wins. Team Warriors had their name changed slightly with the "FC" is being removed. Season 14 also saw their best player, Naim Ahmad, had left for a Saudi Arabia team for a huge 95 million move away from the Warriors. Satria Noh had won the best U-21 player award for his average rating of 5.95. Onto it's 7th season, warriors season are looking no where but as the wooden spoonist in the league. They are struggling in the league form and the team couldn't gel together this season. Since season 15 had started, Singapore Armed Forces have since drew 3 and lost all the matches. They finished the season at number 5. Which said to be believed it's a miracle for them to turn the table around. At the beginning of the season 16, team manager thought they would be in mid-table. However, they ended on 2nd runner-up and therefore, promoted to division 2 for the first time in their history. TYFC became team Warriors longest rivals in history. Season 17 is team Warriors' first season at division 2. First half of the season had been good for the team Warriors but towards the second half of the season, it had been a mix results. Season 17 sees team Warriors broken another record by going through to the fourth round in the cup before being knocked out by S-League team, Aston Villa(",), with the score 2-1. 'Season 18' Season 18 probably the most injury-prone season yet being the most successful season that Singapore Armed Forces ever had. First 3 league game of the season had the most exciting matches going on by scoring 8 goals and conceded 10 goals. With the first league game against old rival, TYFC, it ended 3-3 drew with Mohammad Ismail Mohammed Arsat, Mario Chang and Mario Mendez providing the goal. In a match against HomeTeam, Singapore Armed Forces thrashed HomeTeam 5-3, which becomes the highest game scored in a Singapore Armed Forces history, with Mohammed Arsat (2), Mario Chang and Martin Ayling (2) scored. Team Warriors had a period where their 4 main strikers out one by one in 4 out of the 6 matches played, which forced them to buy a backup striker to standby as a substitute. Team Warriors broken their last season's cup run by going through to the last 8 before being lost out by 2 late goals against Callista, with the final score, 2-1. Team Warriors ended the season on a high by beating Blue Crests FC 3-1 before settling at number 3, 7 point adrift of runner-up, Sylveron. 'Season 19' Season 19 is said to be one of the brightest season that team Warriors ever had. They won their first game against long-time rival, TYFC, with a convincingly 3-0 win. Team warriors set their biggest win by defeating Cantona007 with a hammering 5-0 win with Rezal bin Ajui, Muhammad Luqman Shafaein, Bah Sarib, Jaslee Abdul Razak and new signing central midfielder, Gláucio Sousa. As of game 21, they are top of the table with 49 points, 12 points clear of runner up, ExtremeRod. On 27th April 2010, Singapore Armed Forces chairman decided to change their name to Gombak Blitz FC to reflect a better name and possibility of a better prospects. On 12th May 2010, Gombak Blitz FC was confirmed that they have won the division 2 group 1 title and will be competing in the S-League in the following season. 'Season 20' Season 20 will see the Bulls playing at the top most tier in Singapore Professional League for the first time. Bulls started off with a 1-1 draw with fellow newcomer, Enlist FC. The biggest defeat of this season came from the match against Knights Who Says Nil which sees the bulls lost 5-0 and 4-0 in the return leg. This has overtaken by the hands of Crystal Chambers United FC on 30 July 2010, 7-1, whom Sutohmoh scored the only goal for the bulls. Biggest won had to be against FC 223 where they beat FC 223 5-0. The bulls survived their first season in s-league by winning 2-1 over JWVYRUS, another relegation candidate. 'Season 21' Team Bulls will start their 2nd season in top division against Aston Villa (",), in which they won 1-0 through M. Sutohmoh's 10th min goal. August 25th saw the bulls won their biggest win this season over Enlist FC with 4-1. On 12 September 2010, Gombak Blitz recorded their biggest defeat to Adrian FC, 5-3 with M. Sutohmoh scoring all 3 for the bulls. Currently, Gombak is in 9th position and still within touch of FITA RoW Cup. However, the bulls ended up in 9th, 4 points adrift of 7th and 8th (who they had the same points). 'Season 22' Bulls was not having the best form as they've only collected 15 points so far from the first 14 games. Season 22 also mark for the first time that a member from Gombak Blitz FC actually made it in the Singapore squad. Muhammad Luqman Shafaein was selected on 11 December, 2010 against Georgia, whom he was featured as a substitute. The bulls found themselves at the relegation playoff (13th position) by end of the season. They fought off with Dolcan Zebka SSA and won 4-0 in the playoff and will remain in the S-League for another season. 'Season 23' Gombak Blitz FC started off with a 3-1 loss over A S T O N I A N. After 8 games, Gombak Blitz FC found themselves in the 13th position. Gombak Blitz FC played in Singapore Cup 2nd round against SQ Utd which he won 2-0, courtesy of Juraimi Shaban and Shahreen bin Ahmad. They lost in the 3rd round against A S T O N I A N. Gombak ended the season with a 3-2 lost to Maoly Man FC and with 47 points on 9th position. 'Season 24-Present' Gombak Blitz FC have not make much progress other than having qualified to the FITA RoW Cup on Season 27, which saw them qualified to the last 16 as a sole representative for Singapore . 'Past and Present Logos' Gombak Blitz FC doesn't have any logo until they were in season 10. Season 10 saw them used the Arsenal FC logo as their main logo until the following season, where Mark Hughes' Manchester City allows the Warriors to use their logo with the name changed. Not until season 15, they found one kitman to create their very own logo. SAF manager said: "We're proud to present our very own logo right here, in the press conference. We are plan to start afresh with a brand new jersey, and of course, a brand new logo." 'Squad List' This is updated according to the numbers given in the main team. All current squad are updated here . 'Stadium' The Unidentified Stadium is the current home of Gombak Blitz FC. Currently, the stadium can hold up to 44,000 fans. 'Former Notable Players' All notable former players are found here . External Reference *Official Site *Official Facebook Page *Official G+ Page Category:Singapore Clubs Category:Football Clubs